Automated beverage dispensers have been developed for conserving beverages and increasing the productivity of the operator. One such automated beverage dispensing apparatus incorporates a graphical user interface to aid the consumer in selecting and customizing their beverage to be dispensed. The beverage dispensing machine records that customization for inventory management and quality assurance. The consumer has no means of tracking information pertaining to a beverage that is dispensed into a container or access that information at a later time. This trackable information is not given to the consumer to pre-select drink customizations using a smart mobile device application which would then relay that information back to the beverage dispensing system.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.